Ôde à Heero Yui
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Arc de 4 poème dont le sujet principal est Heero. Les G-boys passe un à un et nous révèlent leur sentiments.(j'y é join sonnet à l'être aimé)
1. Duo à Heero

**  
Auteur** : Vivi-chan Winner  
**  
E-mail** : **  
Genre** : Yaoi Et puis bah c'est un poème...  
**  
couple** : Heero Duo  
**  
Disclaimer** : Les G-boys sont pas à moi ! Ci pô zuste!ouiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
**  
Notes** : Bah voilà ce que fait un cours de français dont l'objet d'étude est la poésie, et qui porte que sur les poèmes d'Aragon...  
Donc c'est un poème sans ponctuation, et la règle des rimes est un peu près respectée.

**__**

SONNET POUR L'ETRE AIME

Comme un glacial courant d'air tu es arrivé  
sublime être fier à la belle allure  
Avec lesquels tous souhaiteraient construire un futur  
Glacial avec ton regard tu m'as capturé

Ton visage mystérieux aux émotions fermées  
Brillant et scintillant de ta peau halée  
Tous te regarde et pour te protéger  
Toi tu joues au soldat parfait

Brutal tu m'as éblouit séduit conquit  
Comdamné à aimer tes yeux de paradis  
Aurais-je le courage de me dévoiler un jour

Et cet instant est arrivé m'emplissant de bonheur  
Maintenant et pour toutes les futures heures  
Unis par notre flamme pour toujours  
**_  
FIN_**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Il est bô mon sonnet ?


	2. Quatre à Heero

**auteur : **Vivi-chan Winner

**Anime : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **poésie

**Disclamair : **Ni Heero, ni Quatre ne m'appartiennent ( pas faute de le vouloir, lol)

**Note : **Et voilà, je reviens pour un arc de fics avant de plonger dans mes révisions.

J'éspère que ça vous plaira

****

**_Ôde à Herro Yui - 2 -_**

****

****

Pourquoi?

Car il est venu, il a vu, il a vaincu.

Oui mais à quel prix ?

Il a gagné sa bataille contre Oz.

Et après ?

Et bien c'est très simple :

Il s'est perdu lui-même.

Cet espoir et ce grand coeur,

Que cachaient ces yeux de glace

Dissimualant dans un, soit disant, bloc de pierre,

Un coeur perdu sous des prières

Trop longtemps récitées

Le soir avant de se coucher.

Mais lui, le soldat parfait,

Trop tôt ainsi nommé

Se retourve désormais dans une bataille

Qu'il ne gagnera pas tout seul.

Pourquoi ?

Car il est froid

Pourquoi ?

Car il a gelé son coeur

Pourquoi ?

car il est fatigué

De quoi ?

De cacher toutes ses peurs

Pourquoi ?

Car il est le soldat parfait

Et de ce fait, il ne peut seul,

Raviver cette flamme

Gelée dans son âme

Trop meurtrit par le temps,

Par les maux,

Par les péchés des hommes tout entier.

Alors c'est à moi

De faire fondre la glace.

Alors c'est à moi,

De rallumer les cendres.

Pourquoi ?

Car je suis moi

Qui ?

Quantre Raberba Winner.

Et pourquoi toi ?

Car moi je l'aime.

**Quatre R.Winner**

* * *

Court mais mignon, non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire


	3. Wufei à Heero

**Auteur : **Vivi-chan Winner

**Anime : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **poésie

**Couple :** Heero Wufei

**Disclamair : **Ni Heero, ni Wufei ne sont à moi.

**Note : **Voici la troisième fic, de l'arc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

**_Ôde à Heero Yui -3-_**

****

****

Le silence peut-être pesant :

Lourd de sous-entendu,

Lourd de reproche.

Le silence peut blesser,

Tourmenter,

Faire pleurer.

Mais le silence peut aussi apaiser :

Légèreté étreignant l'âme,

Légèreté éloignant les soucis.

Mais son silence à lui,

Simplement traduit,

Des paroles,

Des sons,

Des émotions.

Son silence à lui, suffit,

Pour lui,

Pour moi.

Et si ces silences ne sont pas comprit,

C'est qu'on a pas prit la peine de les écouter.

**Wufei chang.**


	4. Trowa à Heero

**Auteur : **Vivi-chan Winner

**Anime** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : poétique

**Disclamair** : Ni heero, ni Trowa ne sont à moi

**Note :** et voilà le poème du dernier des G-boys J'en ferai peut-être un de Réléna quand j'aurai le temps... Mais pas sûr...

_**Ôde à Heero Yui -4-**_

****

****

On dit de lui qu'il est froid...

Moi, silencieux.

On dit de lui qu'il est un petit prince...

Moi, qu'il est mon prince.

On dit de nous qu'on se ressemble...

Moi qu'on s'assemble.

On dit de lui qu'il ne sait que tuer...

Moi, je lui apprendrai à vivre.

On dit de lui qu'il ne sait que tuer...

Moi, je lui apprendrai à aimer.

Alors, on dira de lui qu'il s'est dégelé...

Moi, qu'il se laisse enfin aller.

Alors, on dira de moi que le mur de silence est tombé...

Toi, qu'il n'a jamais existé.

Alors, à eux, on leur dira,

Qu'ensemble on finira

Par faire tomber nos masques,

Pour effacer les traces,

Que le passé a tissé.

Parce que je l'aime,

Parce qu'il m'aime,

Parce qu'on s'aime.

**Trowa Barton.**


End file.
